Rain
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: HichiIchi: Contains smut, love, and all around sex. ONE-SHOT. Hichigo was tired of the rain, so fucking tired, so he went to try and comfort the teen, but what he didn't expect was the sudden entry in the mans...Journal? "How could he have been so stupid...?"


Rain.

What a fucking joke.

It was annoying, it was cold, and it was…It showed that his King, Ichigo Kurosaki, was upset. Usually, I would always be able to tell what the fuck was wrong with that stupid orange-haired idiot, but _no_, not this time. He just had to put a block on his thoughts, even if he may not know he's even doing it.

It royally pissed me off.

And it just wouldn't _stop. _It's already been a couple of months, and King had resorted to skipping out on school, not talking to his family, not answering his friend's worried calls…Nothing. It shocked me to see him in such a depressed state. And the fact that I didn't know what the hell was going on really didn't help my already short circuit. My patience was wearing thin when another call came, and then another, and another, then a few texts, and soon enough it withered down to nothing.

So, I decided to confront the bastard.

Within seconds of deciding that, I found myself materializing into my partner's room. Ichigo was sleeping in his bed, his soft breathing rolling off his lips in unconscious breaths, his stomach rising and falling in a slow, steady pace. I watched him for a couple of seconds, before glancing around the room, deciding not to disturb him. He looked sleep-deprived. The circles under his eyes spoke for him.

"Hmm..?" I questioned as I found myself staring at a rather new-looking notebook residing on his desk. With a raised eyebrow, I made my way over to it.

Quietly, of course.

"What's this…?" I mumble to myself as I shake the pen off the cover. Picking up the book, I opened the page, a large, scribbled word instructed on it. 'Journal', it read. The words were fairly neat. _Journal, ne? Ya mean the feeling's and shit people write? _I thought to myself. I honestly wanted to know what was up with King, so this would probably be one of the best resources.

October 13, 2012. That was yesterday.

** My body is feeling worse. Not physically, nope, but more…Like, my mind. You wanna know why, Journal? I think I'm in love. What a fucking girly statement. And that's not what is really making me upset and pissy at the moment; it's the fact that it is someone who could read every single thought in my mind if he bothered, if he tried, if he cared. My freaking hollow. What kind of sick joke is that? No, it's not that it's my hollow, or his albino skin, or his fucking sexy as hell eyes, no, definitely not, it was the fact that he has no idea…(Not that I want him to.) He doesn't like me in the least – If anything, he despises me. How bad is that? **

** This also means I'm gay, no? Well, who just happened to find that out…? Karin. She called me a freak of nature. Disgusting. I couldn't bring myself to blame her. But it hurt. Like a bitch. **

**Kurosaki Ichigo. **

I almost dropped the goddamned book. Two things were running through my mind. First; King loved me? And second; what fucking sister could say that to his face? Both thought's made my skin feel colder than usual, made my skin tingle, and made me virtually pissed off. Nah, it wasn't that King loved me, I was fucking thrilled about that, but the fact that I failed to notice was a whole knew motherfuckin' story.

That was the upsetting part.

I turned back to look at Ichigo. He was still sleeping soundly. With a sneer, I stalked over to his bed, deciding to wake him up one way or another to tell him no matter what, he wasn't disgusting. He wasn't vile. That I loved him too. I adored him.

He was my King, for fuck's sake.

I tiptoed myself around his body until I settled myself above him comfortably. His face was at a petulant cute state, but he was still sleeping, his trademark scowl still placed firmly on his face. Within his parted lips, I could only see darkness, but I didn't bother with that as I continued to look around his face. The orangette's eyelids were resting over his eyes, his eyebrows smoothed back on his face. I licked my lips with my cobalt blue tongue.

What a delicious sight.

Ever so slightly, I bent down, pausing for a second. I didn't want him to freak out. But then again, he loved me, so after the initial shock, he should be fine.

With a smirk, I placed my cold, recently licked lips onto his own parting ones, harshly kissing him to wake him up. After only a few seconds of moving my ivory skin against his own, I saw his eyelids flutter tiredly, before they opened to a full length. King only stared for a couple of seconds, before his eyes closed again, kissing back. I didn't expect that.

I pulled away.

"This dream feels weird…" Ichigo mumbled to himself. Ah. He thought he was dreaming. I smirked. I'm glad I plagued his dreams also.

"Yo, Kingy, this ain't a dream." I purred to him. He blinked, before his eyes widened comically. This was more so the reaction I expected. All of a sudden, his body jolted as he tried to get out from under me, but I held on to his form tightly, not daring to let him sneak out from below. With a snicker, I let my teeth drag along his trained chin, a tongue peeking out to leave a light trail of saliva against his blushing features.

"W-What do you want?" Ichigo muttered softly as he strained his neck more to the right. I noticed, while watching his face, that his eyes flickered over to his Journal, which was still opened where I left it. His eyes widened more as he started sputtering out excuses. I frowned. "Shut up." I silence him. "Look, King, now that I know why yer pissy and everythin', there's a few heads up. Don't you fuckin' _dare _start thinkin' of yerself as disgustin', cause yer not. Karin's a thirteen year old _kid. _What does she know?" I narrowed my eyes as him. He avoided eye-contact. "Look at me." I hissed. I didn't have to say it twice.

The orangette bit his lip, but didn't comment as he flickered his eyes all the way around my close face. My fingers, latched around his wrist, loosened, and finally let go, but he kept his hands placed up by his head. King didn't dare to move as I placed my hands on either side of his face, and a leg in-between his thighs.

"Second. Don't assume things ya don't know fer sure." I narrowed my eyes at his shocked look; he looked like a deer in front of headlights.

"…Why did you go through my stuff?" He asked, gradually annoyed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like the rain, and I don't like yer attitude at times like this, so…" I smirked. "I came ta cheer yer sorry ass up." I said before I latched my lips onto his. He greedily kissed back, not bothering with the soft crap as he let out all of his emotions into that one kiss. I felt hands slide into my now shoulder-length hair as they pushed me farther down into the kiss, making my smirk around his delicious, warm lips.

I let a cobalt blue tongue peek out to meet the skin on the bottom of Ichigo's lip. He got the hint, and opened his mouth, letting my tongue slide in to meet his shy tongue.

We battled for what seemed like hours, until I took ahold of the kiss, making my dominant nature peak out to meet his Uke one. Ichigo groaned softly as I lifted a knee, rubbing the cap of my knee against his growing erection. I smirked as I pulled back from the tantalizing kiss.

King lay there, panting, staring up at me half-lidded as he moaned once more.

I licked my lips. "Fuck, yer such a sexy King, Ichi." I hiss as I attack his neck next. He instantly bucks up against me as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. I groan as our now full erections bump up against each other, his boxers already stained with pre-cum as I work wonders around his skin. His neck, I noticed, was the most unscathed thing in his body other than his face, the rest of it has a thin layer of scars marring his perfect, sun-kissed skin.

I growled as I bit down on his neck. So many scars from so many fights, big, small, adorned him. I frowned as I remember causing almost half of them.

Ichigo let out a very sexy yelp. I licked around the bite in apology, lapping up the little droplets of blood like they were my sin. Softly, I drug my black clad nails down his stomach, resting my other albino hand on his inner thigh. The orangette mumbled something untellable. I didn't ask him what it was as I dragged my teeth lower down to his collarbone, erupting another moan from his puffy pink lips. He was virtually driving me insane with the pleasured looks on his alighted face, making me feel like I would explode within seconds of his continuous moaning.

At that moment, I pulled away from him and looked into his lidded eyes. He stared back with a look of lust and confusion, his eyes blearily blinking as unshed tears traced his eyes. I smirked. "Mmn, King. What a sexy sight." I murmured as I trailed my right hand along his hip-bones, up to his bellybutton, around his well-sculpted abs, and finally onto his perk nipples. His eyes widened considerably as I pinched a numb between my long finger nails. "Makes me jus' wanna eatcha up…" I let a groan escape my lips when the orangette bucked up against me.

"Then eat me." Ichigo grumbled softly as he looked back at me in a sideways glance, his face still tilted sideways as he looked up at me. Smirking, I ran my finger around his nipple teasingly, carefully avoiding his pert nub. I licked my lips. "Just…Don't…Ah, tease…" Ichigo murmured between soft breaths. I cackled.

"Now what's tha fun in tha'?" I speak crudely as I take off my own haori, having it pour around me in a white mess. I threw that article of clothing somewhere around his room, not caring where it landed. Ichigo watched me with a mix of lust and petulance as he shyly glanced at my form which now began to stand. "Neh, Ichi. Ya wan' me?" I purred lustfully at him, hooking my thumbs into my whitened hakama.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a few seconds, before he shyly admitted. I knew what he was trying to say, but I didn't hear him. So, slowly, as if teasing him, I took a step and leaned over the bed, my face close enough to his to feel his breath on my own. "I didn't hear yah." I stated as I strummed my fingers on his chest. "Do. You. Want. Me?" I stated clearly. Ichigo gulped visibly.

"Y-Yes…" Ichigo mumbled, a beautiful blush adorning his face as he looked away. "I want you in me, Hichigo…" Ichigo bit down on his lip. "Please…" he stated finally as he looked back at me. His eyes were trained on my tongue as I licked my lips.

"Of course, My King." I state as I slide out of my hakama, crawling back on him like a predator ready to take his prey. I stopped as soon as I reached mid-stomach, decided to tease him a little more around his sensitive areas. Softly, I poked my tongue into his bellybutton, before I initiated my tongue to lick around the sensitive area. Ichigo hissed as he fisted my hair, pulling back to stare at me. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden aggressiveness.

"What?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes further, before he harshly tugged me up, planting a sloppy, lustful kiss on my lips. We stared at each other as he dipped his tongue into my mouth, my eye probably shining with mirth, and his own clouded with hunger, yearning. _Fucking sexy as hell. _I thought privately as I pulled away from the kiss, a thin line of saliva still connecting us.

"Mmn…" Ichigo hummed softly as he stroked my hair softly. I fought back from leaning into his hand, and decided that I wanted to get on with it.

It looked like Ichigo had different plans, however.

"Sit back." Ichigo instructed as he pushed me back towards the end of the bed. I glanced at his eyes, which were alighted now with a need, intensified in his already fiery orbs. He spread my legs as soon as he flipped himself over, his mouth finding the skin inside of my thigh. I cocked my head at him, a smirk playing at my lips as he stared back up at me.

"Mn…Not sure which Ichigo I liked better." I cock my head further. "Think ya can get me off, King?" I murmur as I lick my lips sexually.

My King gave me a look. "I know so, Hichi. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Hollow." He quietly resides. I didn't like being called a 'hollow', but as soon as I felt a tongue lap around my erection, every thought went out of my mind except one thing.

Holy. Fuck.

King stared up at me; our eyes locked together, his fiery orbs dancing like a raining mess. I followed his tongue around my erections for a couple of seconds. The orangette looks mildly shy on the subject, so I didn't push him at all to get on with it. He then rubbed my straining cock against his cheek, making me groan softly, unable to hold back my sudden burst of vocals.

The orangette only smirked softly from under me.

"What a tease…" I grumbled more to myself than him. He snickered, however.

With the gaining self-confidence the man was getting by the groans of my approval, he took the head of my erection into his warm, delicious cavern, his tongue dipping down into the slit as he stared upwards at me. I growled at the orangette as I wrapped my fingers around his hair, harshly telling him to take more. He did. I licked my lips as I felt him gag a bit, but didn't let up, only continued in forcing him down. He got the point and began to bob quickly, the erratic sucks sending shivers down my spine.

I lick my lips. My king was the epitome of perfection. Long, endless legs sprawled out under him, his sweet, tanned skin glistening with sweat as his body temperature reached its near limits. His toned chest was breathing rapidly as he sucked with half-lidded eyes that bore into my own wanderings ones, every once in a while teasing the underside of my erection. I moaned out softly as I felt his tongue dip into the slit, successfully catching a few drops of pre-cum.

I meowled and pulled him off of me. Suddenly overcome with the urge to fuck him in the wall, I threw him back down on the bed, wrapping my long, boney fingers around his wrists, above his head. A smirk appeared on my face. "Yer such a naughty king, aint'cha? Just beggin' ta be fucked…" I trailed as I ran my free hand down to his hipbone, my black nail leaving a light blood trail. Ichigo groaned out softly, his voice drifting to my ears like an unseen melody.

"Mmnh…" Ichigo groans out as he bucks upwards towards my member. I growl as our erections brush up against each other, the friction sending a shock of pleasure up my spine. "P-Please…Hichi…" He mumbled, his face turned away from me. I grinned as I lazily began to suck on his neck, teasing him.

"Please….Wha'?" I ask him, wanting to hear the words spill from his lips. His face heats up, and the only thing I could think was 'adorable.'

"Plemhh fucmmm mhh…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Wha'? Couldn't quite hear yah there, Ichi. What didja say?" I taunt him. He growls and faces me, all the blood that he owned seemingly taking refuge in his face. I smirked.

"Oh, god, Hichi, please, take me. Fuck me. _Please." _He ground out through the pleasure. I licked my lips but didn't move. He groaned once more in frustration. "Son of a bitch, please, fuck me with your dick, fill me, I _want _it. Come on, Hichi. _Pleasseeee." _ He finally begs out, his eyes screwed shut. I smirk devilishly.

That's what I wanted to hear.

Without further or due, I reached over him to the drawer where he kept his lube. I motioned for him to spread his legs for me, which he did, a blush firmly implanted along his face. I chuckle as I spread the substance along my fingers, the cold feeling making a few goose bumps arise. The reaction was positively delightful. Ichigo's eyes darkened with unseen lust as he groaned out, his face marred with embarrassment as I spread his legs farther. He moves his arms to where his fingers entwine in my snowy locks, pulling down harshly so he could steal a kiss. I chuckle softly against his lips. _God, what a fuckin' turn on it was when Ichi got all demandin' an' shit. _I found myself thinking.

"I wanna hear yah _scream, _Ichi." I growl out possessively. Without further or due, I circle around my lover's puckered hole with my index finger, my lips curling back up into a smirk. Ichigo stares back with a mix of lust, heat, desire, longing, yearning, and even envy. It made my chest pump with something, and after a second of thinking, I realize it was regret. How could I have let my king suffer like this and not even realize? He looked like he was about to break, but he wanted more, so much more, _so who was I to deny him? _

As I inserted the first finger, the first reaction Ichigo had was to buck into the long appendage. He groans as he closes his eyes, his face turning to the side in embarrassment. A long line of read began to stain his features, so I kiss his cheek soothingly, only proving to make him redder. This made Ichigo look positively cute.

"Hichi…" Ichigo begs, his eyes opening up half-way to meet mine. I smile softly as I press my lips against his; I let my soft side appear as I kiss him lovingly.

"Shh, just wait fer me, Ichi." I calmly insert the second finger. Ichigo closes his eyes once more as he gasps due to me beginning to stretch him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Ichigo grumbled over and over as he reached out to grasp my hair. Firm, his grip was, as he pulled be back down for a bruising kiss, his lips full of passion unlike any other. I figured that I must have been stupid not to see his struggles beforehand – to not see how badly he wanted me. Now that I look back on it, I realize, that _fuck _I was retarded. When he looked back at me after a fight? Oh, no, I failed to notice. When he patched me up after I was broken, oh, no, I fail to notice this too! I mean, the fuck is up with me? I didn't understand quite so myself.

And yet, here I am now, kissing this kid stupid with my fingers shoved up his ass. Quite ironic, if you think about it. You know, because I've always wanted to dominate over my king, but never truly break him? I think I've found a pretty good way to do such.

"Ichi…" I mumbled against his lips as I bite down on the bottom one. Ichigo groans and bucks up against my fingers, and at that moment I realize he was stretched enough. With a large smirk, I pull out, scooting back a bit to admire my masterpiece.

Ichigo was positively delectable.

His legs were spread as far as they could go; his hands now sprawled outwards to grip the sheets. Light brown eyes looked back at my own in complete and utter adoration also, his orbs glassy and tearful. I licked my lips as I take a once over at my king once more.

God-damn, this kid was goin to kill me.

"Fuck it, Ichi, yer so fuckin' hot…" I grumble more to myself than him as I lined myself up with Ichigo. He looked up at me once more, not letting go to any movement whatsoever, watching me like a worm to a bird. I grin as I lift my left hand to the man's scalp, pulling suddenly at the man's orange locks. Ichigo cry's out at the harsh jolt. He tilts his head sideways, but then never let's go of our eye-contact, if not making it more intense.

"Come on, Shi, please, _hurry." _Ichigo growls possessively. I see the real Ichigo poking out, and I can't help but grin at the excitement.

He was really something.

"Now, why should I do tha'?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side innocently in question. My throat goes dry ad Ichigo hisses my name once more in warning, but I don't back down, only heighten in mirth. Ichigo mumbled something. "Wha'? Couldn't quite hear yah, Ichi. Could ya say tha' again, maybe?"

"Fuck. You. Hichigo Shirosaki. Fuck me now, or I will personally bend you over myself, you son of a bitch." Ichigo hisses as he pulls away from my hand that was still in his hair. When he couldn't get free, he growls again, making me ponder letting him go.

"Now, Ichi, ya kno' I can't have tha', My King. So…"

Without further warning, I thrust harshly into him; not stopping until I rest firmly enclosed by him.

"Ah-!" Ichigo muffles his scream into a silent one, his eyes wide and alight with pain. I murmur soft words of encouragement as tears began to break away from his eyes, kissing him occasionally to try to take away the pain. Ichigo's pants became labored as he tried to relax to my large self.

"Shh, Ichi, it's alrigh'." I mumble into his right ear as I pull out slowly, thrusting back into him. He groans in both pain and pleasure, so I continued with the slow thrusts for a bit, hopefully not hurting him enough so he could still feel the pleasure. When he pants out, another groan falling from his lips, I gather all my stamina and began to pound the poor boy into the mattress.

The results were positively amazing.

I mean – god damn. This boy knew the meaning of sexually innocent, which, in my defense, is probably the worst weapon he can use against me. I mean, he was just so _cute_, yet so _ravished, _it was amazing. As I thrust into him, back and forth, faster, harder, his voice becomes more labored, more intense. I groan as I bit into Ichigo's tanned shoulder, his toned muscles popping and constricting with the sudden invasion. My thrusts don't slow down, but become more intensified, as pleasure suddenly engulfed my vision.

"AH!"

Ah-ha, there we go.

"F-fuck, H-Hichigo! Harder, please, _PLEASE!" _Ichigo screams as he follows my thrusts with his own, his body rocking against mine, making the bed shake and rattle with the strength of the fucking. I growl as my hands are suddenly all over his body; pulling, stroking, pressing, _anything. _Ichigo's lips traveled against my cheek as I move to bite down on his ear. With a harsh cry, Ichigo bucks against me, wanting desperately for any friction. I lick my lips and slow down a bit.

"F-Fuck…what are you doing?" Ichigo mumbles as he rocks against me.

I kiss him.

I kiss him stupid.

The sudden softness of the kiss had Ichigo floored, his body un-able to move. My own softness surprised me, but I didn't mind at the moment, as I used my own 'passion' to take it out on the orangette's lips. Ichigo kissed back, just as soft, his eyes locking with mine. There was a promise, a silent promise, which slid between our minds, and then, just then, everything became wild.

I picked my pace back up to faster and harder than before. Ichigo cried out my name as his fingers entwined in my hair.

"Touch m-me, please…" Ichigo gets out between thrusts. I look down at him and immediately wrap my fingers around his straining, weeping erection, beginning to pump at the same time as my thrusts. Within seconds Ichigo cried out my name, before he spilled himself all over my chest. I came seconds later.

To support myself, I catch my body with my arms, careful not to fall on him. Hesitantly, I roll to the side, panting. Not much later I had a ball of orange curl into my side, his body sprawled out around me.

"T-Thank you." Ichigo said as he snuggled into my sweating form.

"That ain't wha' ya should be sayin', Ichi." I purr out as I wrap my arms loosely around his tanned waist.

"Then what?" I look down at him – only to find him looking questionably looking up at me.

Why did he have to be so cute again? Fuck my life.

I smirk as I playfully gnaw at his ear. He blushes and hits my chest, albeit weak, due to the intense fucking we just experienced. "I love ya, My King. And I expect no more rain, ne?" I give him a look of disapproval and disgust, just to show that I really hated that stupid cold substance that I could never get away from.

"I-I love you too, Shi." He commented so softly I barely heard him. "And I promise." With a grin of satisfaction, I finally let sleep engulf us both, not worried at all about the days to come.


End file.
